Money Don't Grow On Trees
by Rielle.Henry
Summary: Michael see's one of his old friends in the least expected place. Zoey is sent to a prison for men, can she handle herself, or does she need a little help. Rated T just to be careful Michael/OC. I do not own Prison Break.
1. Chapter 1

Zoey turns up a while after the riot, Michael is now on PI. just to let you know :)

* * *

My name is Zoey Black, and I am on my way to Fox River State Penitentiary, for a crime that got me locked away in a female prison, then moved to a male prison for life, as I was marked 'too dangerous' to be around my gender.

I headed off the bus with the other cons and into the yard. I walked with my head down watching my feet as I walked, I could feel the stares of the male inmates as I walked, the words they where muttering to each other where drowned as I was thinking of how I should act in this place -stay quiet, or let them know not to mess with me?-. I looked around for somewhere to go to, where I'd be alone. I glanced to my left and saw a perfect spot. I walked to the nearby bleachers, and sat down on my own.

A man walked over to me, another man clinging to his pocket. I looked in the opposite direction as not to bring attention to my self so that maybe he would just walk by. I had no such luck, I felt him sit next to me, the other man still standing.

"Hey there girly, what brings you to a place like this?" he asked tonguing his lip, I ignored him and looked the other way.

"Hey pretty, I'ma talkin' to you" he said a little more sternly. I looked at him a scowl clear on my face.

"Do I look like I care if you're talking to me or this little bitch?" I asked pointing to the man on his right who looked down ashamed.

"Well, little missy has a mouth on her," he said smugly, "does she have a name?" he asked.

"That is none of your business now is it" I said and rose from my seat ready to walk away, he grabbed my arm, now I didn't want to start a fight on my first day so I turned to face him again, "what is your problem?" I asked, getting angry with the man.

"Hay, all's I did was ask for a name, no need to get offensive."

"Let go of my arm, or I will break yours, and trust me, it is not my intention to cause a fight." I said and looked at his fingers wrapped tightly around my wrist. He just stared at me.

I heard foot steps coming from behind me, thinking fast I swung my free fist at the other person, they caught it, a heard a slight laugh from them.

"Always causing trouble, aren't you Zoey?", they said, I knew that voice, but from where, I couldn't think. I didn't want to look, most people who I knew that where in prison hated me or just plan wanted me dead. I turned my head enough so that I could see them from the corner of my eye. My face turned, I went into slight shock, Michael Scofield, mister 'high horse' himself, here in a prison. I spun around fast enough for the creep to let go of my arm, I now faced Michael. I came out of my shock enough to put a glare on my face.

"Well, Michael Scofield, I never thought I'd see you here." I said and looked into his eyes, he had that same scowl on his face that he always did while addressing me about the choices I had made in the past.

"Same goes for you. What are you doing here with T-Bag?, didn't think you'd be that type." he said and smirked slightly.

"I'm not." I rolled my eyes "he found me, I wanted to keep out-of-the-way." I said, looking at 'T-Bag'.

"And nearly starting a fight on your first day is the way to do this?" Michael asked. He looked at T-Bag, and tugged on my fist that he still held in his hand.

"So, what are you doing here Zoey?" he asked as we walked.

"You know, chillin" I said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Zoey, you know I mean how did you get here."

"I was found on the floor unconscious next to the two men I had killed, they had tried to rape me, you?" I said casually.

"I was done for armed bank robbery, a month or so after Lincoln was put in here. Who was the man, did you know him?" he replied.

"Armed robbery huh?, I didn't think you of all people Michael would have robbed a bank, I mean, unlike Linc and I, you had something going for you, a job, money, you didn't need anything, I just thought that out of the three of us, you would be the one to succeed in life, obviously, I was wrong." I paused, thinking if I should say that I knew the men. "And yes, one was my abusive boyfriend, I had been with him for over a year, too scared to leave, the other was his 'friend' " I said and walked toward the gate that was opened as they called the end of yard time.

An officer, Brad Bellick, had been chosen to personally escort me to my cell, this included a pair of matching silver bracelets, oh how he makes a girl feel special.

"You are lucky, don't have to share personal space like the others, get your own cell" he said as he pushed me in by lower back, making sure to touch me ass as he did so. " hey, you gunna get these off me now, or do I have to get them off myself?" I asked him, he smirked, "an how you gunna do that?" he said. I smirked at him.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you" Bellick did not look pleased, in fact his whole face dropped, and looked like it was headed straight to the floor, he didn't seem very happy about that.

"Do you want to go to the SHU on your first day here girly?" he threatened more than asked me.

"Well, that depends,what it's like down there, if its like the one in my old prison, I think I'll be just fine." I said.

Bellick glared at me before leaving me to my own antics in my cell. The gates had been locked and I had nothing to do. I sat on the lower bunk and stared at the rusty springs of the one above. I heard a noise that made me jump and sit up, I couldn't see where the noise came from so I just looked around. I looked to the cell, pretty much directly across from my own, and there he was in all of his glory, Michael Scofield. He was sitting on the floor, looking to the top bunk, another males head leaning over the top of it. It looked like they where discussing something, but being so far away I couldn't hear a thing.

Next thing I knew I was woken up by a buzzer sounding. I opened my eye's and then shut them again attempting to go back to sleep. I could feel someone staring at me intensely. I opened my right eye so that I could see them.

"What do you want?" I asked Michael as he stood at my open cell gate.

"Just thought you'd like something to eat, but if not you can always go back to sleep and not eat until tonight" he said and stayed a little longer before turning around.

"Wait," I said and sat up. "I'll come. But I have to change first." I said and he looked at me over his shoulder. "Turn back I need my privacy, and stay where you are, I don't need perverts looking at me." I said and turned to get some new underwear from my plastic box I was given.

After I had changed I walked behind Michael and tapped his shoulder. He looked at me. I had on my jump suit that I had left the zip open and rolled up my sleeves to my elbows and the legs to mid calf's, I also had on the white short-sleeved top I had been given. He stepped out of my cell and walked. I guessed I just had to follow him.

"So, I heard Linc was in here too" I said and looked up at him. He wasn't that much taller than me, considering he was 6'2" and I was 5'9".

He looked back at me than carried on looking forward. "Yer, he's in solitary."

I guessed that we had reached the cafeteria as he held a door open for me to walk in first. "Hey Fish! Who's the new girl?" was shouted from somewhere in the room. Michael told me to just keep walking and ignore them.

"So _Fish_, I see a lot of people know you." I said al followed him to the line of people getting breakfast.

"Not a lot, just enough" he said and grabbed a tray to get his food, I followed suit.

"Care to introduce me?" I asked playfully. He didn't need to, but since I asked, I knew he would, even if I told him 'no', that's just what Michael was like with me. We collected our food and Michael grabbed my hand with his, he pulled me over to a table with a Latino man sitting at it.

"Hay Fish, who's your lady friend?" he asked, only slightly glancing at me to see my face.

"This is my old friend Zoey, we where best friends, had been since middle school." he said as he sat down.

"Don't be afraid I won't bite, I'm a nice guy, you can sit down." the Latino man said. "The name is Sucre, how are you Zoey?" he asked nicely after I had taken a seat next to Michael.

"Hi Sucre, I'm fine, you know except being stuck in a male prison for the rest of my life. How are you?" I said and smiled at him before picking away at the discussing thing they called food in this place.

Michael looked at me, "you just met him and you ask how he was, you didn't even ask me" he said with a slight smile on his face.

"Yer, but because I've only just met him, he hadn't ignored me for three years" I looked at him, I could see Sucre on his other side looking really awkward while we had this conversation. "Sorry Sucre, but I have to go." I stood up taking my tray with me as I left, putting the food in the trash, I headed back to my cell.

It had been two hours, the rest of the guys had been out in the yard while I had sat in my cell drawing. I was sitting at the small desk at the back of my cell in the middle of drawing a really detailed picture of me and Veronica -from back when we used to see each other a lot- when I heard the springs on my bed creak. I turned to see Michael.

"Why do you insist on talking to me?" I asked. He looked at me with that scowl on his face he walked in to my cell and sat on my bunk.

"Why did you say that in front of Sucre?" he asked, a little annoyed, his voice slightly quiet. He sounded upset.

"I'm sorry, but I wasn't thinking. You know me Michael, I don't think before I speak." I looked at the floor, I really did feel bad, it was like with Michael, if I saw him upset, even if it wasn't my fault I still felt guilty, I guess it was because I knew him, I know the way he thinks, and the way he thinks isn't always the best, not for him, and definitely not for me. I stood up and crouched in front of him. He sat with his head bowed and his hands together. "Look, Michael, I didn't mean it, I'm so sorry, it's just when you left me I felt betrayed, and I guess the grudge never left, I thought that I had gotten over it, I mean sure, I disliked you a little, but I didn't think I would say something like that to you. I know you regret what you did, and I know you can't help that, but one thing I want to know Michael," I put my finger under his chin and made him look at me. "Why?"


	2. Chapter 2

Michael lifted his head and looked at me, ready to speak when Bellick entered the room.

"Infirmary. Now cons" he said and held out two sets of hand cuffs. Michael was the first to stand, he walked towards Bellick. I stood and followed getting the cuffs roughly wrapped around my wrist. "Move." Bellick said, so we did.

"we'll talk later Zoey." Michael said as he lead the way to the infirmary two steps ahead of me.

When we reached it Bellick uncuffed both of us and opened the door for us to walk in. Dr. Sara Tancredi was sitting there, her ginger hair lit up by the sun that was beaming through the infirmary window on this sunny day in Illinois. She turned around fast with a smile on her face, that seemed to falter when she looked from Michael to me, I didn't pay any attention and sat on the bed behind her, Michael following.

"So Doc, you gunna give me some birth control pills or something so I can get outta here?" I asked looking out of the window on my right before she had time to say anything to us.

"Um," she paused slightly, "yer, just give me a sec." she said and stood her eyes flickering towards Michael for a moment before she stood to walk to her cabinet of supplies. She took out a tub of pills, a glass of clear liquid and a needle. She then walked over to us. "Would you like a glass of water?" she said as she took one of the pills from the tub and handed it to me.

"Sure." I said simply. She walked over to a fountain in her office and filled a small cup with water. She walked back and handed it to me. She then filled the needle with the clear liquid as I took my pill.

She walked over to Michael with the needle and rolled up his sleeve. She pushed the needle into the crease of his elbow gently and pushed in the liquid. "There, all done for today, I guess I'll see you both tomorrow." she smiled at Michael and then looked to me with a straight face and gave me a small nod. I walked out of the room first to be greeted by a pair of handcuffs held by C.O Patterson.

We were walked back to our cells where we were uncuffed and let in. I lay on my bed thinking of what I could do for the rest of the day. Before I knew it, it was 'dinner'. I walked with the rest of the cons to cafeteria and got my 'food' and sat at an empty table. A man walked over and tried to sit with me. I looked at him with all the hate I could muster and told him to 'get the fuck away or I would have to use force' I think were my words.

After our meal was over we were let back into A-Wing for REC time, or as I like to call it, free roam. I was sitting in my cell, alone, again, just thinking, about everything, like the fact that I'm going to be in here for the rest of my life, and the only way I will get out is a black zip up body bag.

I slept that night thinking that I'm destined to die in a male prison.

The next morning I woke up to Bellick knocking on my cell, "Wake up con, I have something for you." he said, or yelled, in his loud gruff voice. Does the men not have an 'indoor' voice.

"Yer, whatever" I said and sat up in my bunk. I leaned over to the cell gate as Bellick held what looked like a card out to me. I took it and looked at it, it had my face from my mug shot on it with my name and the words 'Prison Industries' written on it.

I looked up to Bellick "What's this?"

"It's a prison industries card, it means you work in construction, Warden told me to give you one, keep you out of harms way, instead of having yard all of the time, you will mostly be on PI, it also keeps you out of the cell, stop you going insane you know. I mean," he said with a sick smirk, "you are a woman after all." and then walked off.

I looked down at the card again, PI, 19 cents an hour, sounds like cheap labour to me.

i was then taken to the infirmary for my pill.

I was lead into part of the prison which was getting refurbished by Bellick himself, I was then told to talk to John Abruzzi. I walked into the large room and saw John, I wandered over to him, not quite knowing what to say.

I stood behind him, reached up and tapped his shoulder, with a bit of force, I didn't want to look or seem scared, "hey, Abruzzi, I've been told to come see you" I said with courage in my voice.

"Yer, why?" he said as he turned around. He looked me up and down, from head to toe, honestly I felt a little small under his hard gaze.

"This." I said and handed him my PI card. He took it, took a quick look and handed it back. Before letting go he looked me dead in the eyes.

"Who gave you this?"

"Pope. Said I had to keep out of trouble." I looked at his eyes they where looking for anything that would tell him I was lying.

"You have any experience with construction?"

"Yer, I worked on with a building company for three years, on site jobs, don't worry I wasn't just sitting behind some desk somewhere, I know how to work."

"Right well, you'll find your suit over there," he pointed to the right, "paint over there," to the left, "and you will work over there." right behind me.

"Gotcha." I said and smiled at him, which he did not return.

I walked over to where he said I would find my uniform, it was through a door, locker rooms, now this reminds me of high school, except because this was a male locker room it smelled of sweat and _man_. I opened a door in the room that said JUMP SUITS and took out the smallest on they had, alas it was still too big, so I rolled up the sleeves and the lags like I do with my normal jump suit and walked out. I went over to a table where the was trays, paint pots, brushes and rollers, I picked up a tray and filled it with paint, grabbed a roller and a paint brush and walked to my station of duty.

I placed the brush in my pocket and put the tray on the floor, dipped the roller in the paint and started on my work.

About twenty minuets later I could feel eyes on me, I tried to ignore it but I couldn't I stopped what I was doing and turned around, I saw Lincoln's face his eyes boring holes into me, he was standing with Michael who looked to be talking to him. Linc noticed me staring and looked away, I turned back to my work, until I felt a hand on my shoulder that was gone as quickly as it was put there.

"Hey, Zoey." the voice was rough and sounded a little dry.

"Hey Linc" I turned to my right to look at him.

"How you been kiddo" he asked, in what I guess was his attempt to make light conversation.

"I've been better, you know, when I wasn't in a male prison, I'm going to guess your not at your best either though."

"And your guess would be correct, but that was kind of a stupid question wasn't it." he asked rhetorically.

"I guess, so, it's been a while Linc. Have you spoken to or seen LJ lately, I've missed that kid you know." I said with a light smile.

"Yer, I saw him a while back, I'm mentoring him, he got caught with weed." he said and looked at me and then to the floor.

"Oh, like what, it was for him, or?" I asked looking at the wall I was painting white.

"Selling it."

"Ah, hey Linc, look,he's a smart kid, he'll be fine, he'll turn it around. Hey next time you see him can you maybe ask him to come see me, if he gets the chance you know, I really do miss him." I said with a sad smile.

"Yer, I'll ask him, he'll be happy to know your asking about him, but I don't think he knows your in here, it's highly likely that he will be upset to find out that his dad, uncle and 'aunty' are all in prison, the same prison no doubt." he said with a small hint of a laugh, a dry laugh, but a laugh none the less.

"Yer, I guess, but he has the right to be upset, three of the four people he has looked up to all his life are gone."

"Four?" he asked.

"Well, you know and I know, and no doubt Mike knows that he didn't really take to Lisa's new boyfriend." I said with a grin.

"Yer. I see you still refuse to call him her husband."

"Well, if he was her husband that would mean that he was trying to take your place as LJ's dad, and that just aint right."

we spoke for the rest of PI while getting on with our work, I'll admit, it was fun, I hadn't seen Linc in a long time, but at least he had called, and LJ had called, so I wasn't angry at them like I was with Mike.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know it's quite shitty at the minute, but I promise it will get better. Sara will be more common in the story soon and it will get more interesting. (R&R please, makes me happy :) )**

It had been two weeks since I had started on PI. We were doing the last finishing touches on the room I had started in. it was just coming to the end of PI when Michael approached me and Sucre.

"Hey Sucre, would I be able to talk to Zoey?"

"Sure amigo" Sucre said and walked away.

"So, Zoey" he said.

"Yes Michael, what is it you need?" I said and looked at him.

"I need to know if I can trust you? I need to know that nothing will go wrong" he said not looking at me but to the side.

"Of course you can trust me mike, how long have you known me and you don't know if you can trust me?, I'm hurt" I said with my hand over my heart.

"Look Zoey, I just, I need to know" he said and looked at me with those amazing eyes of his, but then I though about what he had said before.

"Hey Mike?, what did you mean by you 'need to know nothing will go wrong'?" I asked confused.

"If you show me that you can be trusted, then I will let you know." and with that he walked away.

The rest of PI went by slowly until we where allowed back to our cells. I sat on my bunk thinking of the times Michael an I had spent together.

**Flashback**

I had started a new school three months ago, it was senior year, and I had no friends. I was sitting on my own in a science class reading to myself when a boy my age walked in, I had seen him around school and never really paid attention, he noticed me and walked back out.

It had been another two months and I had met him like that a few times now. We eventually began to talk. After a while we where spending a lot of time together, I was going to Michael's to study on a regular basis, I wanted to be a doctor or an engineer (completely different ball parks, I know) and he wanted to be an architect, so we used to study together, he was a lot smarter than me though.

After nearly a year we had graduated high school and had decided on getting a flat together as we where basically best friends, and because he found out my drunk of a dad used to beat me.

Michael became my everything I depended on him, for the most part. He was my first everything my first kiss and all of that junk, but it was special because it was him, he made me feel safe, but we never left the 'friendzone', never became anything more, why? Because I would have been awkward.

After a while I was fired from my job, but I didn't want to tell Michael as I knew he would be disappointed, I took up drug dealing. It wasn't anything heavy, just a bit of weed here and there, a little coke maybe, I mean I was clean myself, but I sold it (the only 'drug' I touch is smokes). When I still wasn't making enough money I became a car thief.

He found out, he didn't understand why I had done it, why I was still doing it, it made him crazy. So. I left and didn't look back, not for a while at least.

He called me for a week trying to find out where I had gone, I just told him, "Less me, meant less trouble for you". And that was it.

He eventually got him self an amazing job, and I guessed that he had forgotten about me. But I hadn't forgotten about him, because everyday when I woke up, there he was, and I couldn't get rid of him, no, I loved him too much to do that. He was my secret, he shouldn't be but he was. I tried to tell Michael but I never got an answer, he had moved, even Linc didn't know where he was.

The first day that I saw him in here was the first time in a long time, but I could never forget him.

**End Flashback**

one week later I walked up to Michael's cell to talk to him.

"Mike?" I asked and he sat up in his bunk.

"Zoey?"

"What is it you need me to do Mike? this suspense is fucking killing me!" I leaned on the wall of his cell.

He got up and stood in front of me.

"You'll find out in PI"

"Why can't you tell me now" I demanded.

"Because its a suprise" he smirked and walked past me to head to the cafeteria.

I stood still for a while, "Bitch" I said then followed.

Up until PI that day I couldn't stop thinking about what Michael's 'surprise' would be.

We all got changed and started to work. I was working with Sucre, I liked working with him,our conversations are great, normally about his girlfriend, but I don't mind.

"I'd love to meet her Sucre, she sounds so nice and pretty." I said as I noticed Michael walking over.

I saw him turn to face us and place a cloth on the 'table' in front of us, and begin to open it, check it and put it in an electrical cabinet?

"Tell me that isn't what I think it is" Sucre said panic clear on his face, obviously he had seen what I hadn't.

"It's not what you think it is." Michael said with his smirk on his face.

"Do you know how much time I could get for just knowing about this man?, are you loco?" Sucre whisper shouted at him.

"I know." and he walked off.

There was only one thing that Sucre would be this worried about that could fit in a piece of cloth that big, a cell phone.

I looked from the box, to Sucre, to Michael. I put my brush down and walked over towards Michael.

"I see" was all I said as I got next to him, I carried on walking, but slowly.

"You see what?" he asked as he caught up.

"Through your "surprise" " I added the air quotes with my fingers and walked away.


	4. AN

**Authors note**

hey guys, I think I'm going to delete this story, I just can't think of where I can go with it, and I'm having trouble building it up... so yer, sorry :/


End file.
